Cultured
by WallpaperGoesOrIDo
Summary: A common European custom leaves Yamamoto feeling...jealous? Stupidity Obliviousness 8059
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Prologue:

"Just stay quiet and try not to fuck anything up."

"Ahaha, okay Gokudera, don't worry so much!"

Gokudera clenched his jaw and tried to hold back the multiple cuss words (in multiple languages) that longed to spill from his lips. He gave Yamamoto a quick once over, made sure the baseball idiot had his shoes tied and his tie wasn't crooked and all that. The ridiculously expensive suit he was wearing looked sinfully good on the tall Japanese man and Gokudera couldn't help feeling a little subpar next to him.

_Che, the moron probably doesn't even realize how good he looks…not that I care. _

They were both standing outside two very tall, very ornate looking doors, preparing to meet with several Italian bosses from other families that the Vongola were allies with. Unfortunately Tsuna was a little behind in his Italian lessons and so Reborn decided sending the right hand man would suffice. Yamamoto was just there as backup.

Right as Gokudera raised his hand to knock the door swung open, revealing a huge, echoing foyer. The door appeared to have swung open of its own accord so Gokudera gestured at Yamamoto to follow him inside. Gokudera was amazed by the grandeur around him, but kept his face respectfully blank. His companion was a little less discreet though. Yamamoto's mouth hung open, his eyes practically bugging out.

Gokudera elbowed him in the side. _Hard. _

"Shut your fucking mouth, you look like a goddamn fish."

Yamamoto grinned his usual obnoxious grin and laughed off the fuming man beside him.

The two eventually came upon the meeting room and Gokudera shushed Yamamoto one last time before entering. Inside the room stood five Italian men of varying age. They stood close to one another, all dressed in varying shades of black suits. At the sound of the door, they looked up from their discussion and began bounding gleefully over to where Gokudera stood.

The first one to reach the two Vongola was a young man with clear, tan skin. He greeted Gokudera warmly, speaking in rapid Italian. Gokudera quickly kissed the man's face twice before moving on to the next boss. He glanced back at his comrade, expecting the usual annoying smile. Instead though, Yamamoto appeared to have gone very tense and still. His eyes seemed to darken and Gokudera saw him visibly clench his fists. His glare was directed at the Italian bosses.

_What the hell is wrong with him…?_

Gokudera had no time to linger on thoughts of Yamamoto though. He continued greeting the bosses, giving each the customary kiss on both cheeks. They eventually all sat down to discuss business.

Yamamoto stayed stiff and angry-eyed for the remainder of the meeting.

Gokudera stayed confused and oblivious for the remainder of the meeting.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yamamoto walked briskly into the hotel room, his shiny black shoes flashing in the late afternoon light. Gokudera followed at a slower pace, eyeing his comrade almost suspiciously. It was like their two personalities had switched, or at least Gokudera's personality had somehow infected the Japanese man. Yamamoto was behaving in a surly and unfriendly manner, slamming doors and giving out glares like candy.

The meetings had gone surprisingly well, and the two Mafioso had made it back to their hotel room before it was even dinnertime. Gokudera placed his briefcase (filled mostly with explosives, but it looked legitimate so what did it matter right?) on one of the beds and turned to tell Yamamoto he was going to go out for dinner and if the moron wanted to come he was leaving now, but Yamamoto was nowhere to be seen. Gokudera felt a brief lurch of panic before he noticed the light beneath the bathroom door and heard the soft, soothing sound of running water, at which point he felt ridiculously foolish.

_Stupid fucking…whatever. _

Gokudera took a seat on his bed, not because he was waiting for Yamamoto or anything, but because he knew the moron would probably do something stupid if left alone.

That was the only reason. He wasn't curious at all about his companion's newfound anger.

No, nothing of the sort.

Water dribbled quietly into Yamamoto's cupped hands and he took it and splashed it harshly on his face. He realized he was acting out of character. He even knew why. He just didn't know why, the "why" was doing this to him.

_So Gokudera kissed them on the cheeks. That doesn't mean anything. It's just something they do here. _

Then why couldn't he stop thinking about? Throughout the entire meeting Yamamoto had felt a raging anger and jealousy he couldn't control. His eyes would stray to Gokudera's lips and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be the recipient of one of those kisses. He wanted Gokudera to kiss him and no one else.

Yamamoto had never realized how strong his feelings were for his friend. He had always thought that because Gokudera was so-angry? vicious? likely to kill you if you looked at him funny?-that he would never have a chance, so he had kept his feelings sealed tight beneath the comfortable zone of friendship. But after today, he didn't know if he wanted to, or could, do that anymore.

Yamamoto looked at himself in the mirror. His face was dripping water and he had gotten the front of his suit wet. Gokudera would probably be mad. He would be mad and he would yell and those perfect lips of his would snarl and growl and then Yamamoto would grab him and bring him close and—

Yamamoto quickly splashed more water on his face.

He took a towel and attempted to dry off, realizing he couldn't actually do much for his suit. He then walked out of the bathroom only to find Gokudera sitting and staring at him. The half-Italian immediately turned his head away quickly, a small, barely perceptible hint of a blush staining his cheeks.

Yamamoto couldn't help it, he grinned.

"We're going out. I'm starving." Gokudera nearly snarled, not meeting Yamamoto's eyes. He got up off the bed and stomped to the door, only glancing at his tall companion, who had yet to move.

"Well hurry the fuck up! And why the hell is your suit wet! Goddammit I don't even—" Gokudera continued to ramble on for several minutes while Yamamoto laughed and watched his friend's lips. It was playing out just like it had in his head, except for the last part.

But he had all of dinner to contemplate that.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love you all! (And so does Gokudera…he just won't admit it. Shocker.)

Yamamoto was suddenly regretting going out to dinner.

It seemed that all of the Mafia bosses frequented the same high class restaurant that Gokudera had taken them to. The second the two Vongola walked in they were bombarded.

"Vongola!"

"Gokudera! Come sit with us!"

"Over here! Over here!"

The men were all seated around a large round table covered mostly with different wine bottles. They appeared to be discussing amicably among each other. Yamamoto knew they didn't really have a choice in the matter and the two walked over to the table.

He just could not understand though how all of these men could pretend to be so friendly with one another. Yamamoto knew that Russo's men had killed Talerico's right hand man not two months ago and yet they behaved as if brothers. It baffled him.

And then, worst of all, there was the kissing. There was nothing as absurd as this tradition in Japan and Yamamoto would never get used to it. He prepared himself for the sight he was about to witness but it didn't make it any more bearable.

Gokudera had on his usual scowl, only lightened a bit due to present company. Yamamoto watched as he leaned towards the first boss, Strega he believed, and quickly kissed him twice. Yamamoto felt his anger rising. This was ridiculous. It was a stupid tradition and he hated it. What if one of them had some sort of disease! Then his poor Gokudera would…wait…._his _Gokudera?

_Italy must be making me crazy. I blame all the pasta._

Yamamoto halted his inner dialogue in shock at the fact that Gokudera was still going through the line kissing the bosses. Yamamoto wasn't sure he could take much more of it. And when his companion finally got to the last man, the youngest of the group with tan skin and dark long hair, the Italian boss put his hand on Gokudera's back as they kissed. His _lower back_. Rather close to an area Yamamoto would prefer no one ever touch unless they were him.

That was when he lost it.

~8059~

Gokudera was busy trying to extract himself from the rather touchy-feely boss of the Corleone family when he felt another hand yank him backwards. He squeaked in a rather undignified manner at the sudden movement (though he'll deny it of course) and looked up to see Yamamoto standing protectively in front of him and glaring daggers at the Corleone boss.

"Don't touch him."

Of course the Italian man hadn't the slightest idea what Yamamoto had said and simply laughed it off, patting him on the shoulder. The rest of the men were also laughing at the spectacle; Gokudera suspected they were a tad tipsy as some of the wine bottles were just about empty.

Yamamoto still had his hand gripped firmly around Gokudera's arm which Gokudera took the liberty of pulling away from. He then turned to the men at the table and excused him and his partner. He led Yamamoto outside the restaurant becoming angrier and more embarrassed as he went. He stopped him off to the side of the street in a small alley. Gokudera smashed Yamamoto against the wall and gripped the front of his suit, his eyes pinned to the taller man's.

His words came out clipped, and full of rage as he forced himself not to make a scene.

"_What _the _fuck _was that?"

Yamamoto looked down. He mumbled something Gokudera couldn't quite make out.

"What?"

Yamamoto sighed, refusing to make eye contact. Gokudera thought he noticed a slight sheen to Yamamoto's face.

_Is he…blushing?_

"I said, I don't like it when you kiss them…"

Gokudera dropped his hand, his mouth falling open.

He began to splutter amusedly, "B-but it's just a custom! It's part of the Italian culture it doesn't mean anything!"

"I know!" Yamamoto said, scuffing his shoe on the ground, "But it just makes me kind of…a little bit…jealous. I guess I'm not very cultured haha…"

"It makes you…wait…what?"

Gokudera saw Yamamoto straighten up, seemingly steeling himself for something.

"Okay Gokudera I think you should just know something right now that I just figured out."

"Um. What?"

Yamamoto blinked once, looked Gokudera straight in the eye, and smashed his lips against his.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again to all of you fantastic people who reviewed! Long finale chapter so I hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Gokudera's brain suddenly ceased to function. His eyes were wide and he felt himself falling back against the very wall he had so recently shoved Yamamoto against.

In one swift movement Yamamoto had pressed his lips ever so strongly against Gokudera's and Gokudera had yet to do anything about it. He had yet to push him off and scream at him, or punch him repeatedly, or even set him on fire. In fact Gokudera thought he might actually be kissing the baseball freak back.

_I must be in shock. _

It was the only explanation he could come up with for why he had begun to run his fingers through Yamamoto's hair and pull the taller man closer to him. One part of his mind was buzzing with a thousand different thoughts all directed at the inexplicable situation he had found himself in. The other part of his mind though, told that first one to shut the fuck up and _moan _already.

And moan he did when the lips he had suddenly found himself rather attached to disengaged from his own. His head moved forward unconsciously at the abrupt loss of contact, something Gokudera quickly corrected when his brain began slowly but surely working properly again.

He then quickly side stepped the man in front of him and did the manliest thing he could think of.

He ran.

~8059~

Yamamoto could not believe his luck.

He had finally kissed Gokudera and managed to retain all of his limbs (something others who had attempted the same endeavor had not been so lucky with) and the infamous Storm guardian had even kissed him back! But right when he paused in his new favorite activity to catch his breath and maybe check if Gokudera had recently hit his head or was under any sort of spell the silver haired man sprinted away as if his life depended on it leaving Yamamoto alone in some random alley in the middle of a country whose language he did not speak.

And yet, no matter all of the madness that was happening, Yamamoto couldn't help but smile.

_Gokudera kissed me back! He likes me!_

Yamamoto was absolutely giddy. He practically skipped out of the alley into the crowded streets of the city. The cool night air hit his face, carrying with it hundreds of delectable scents. He began to wander the streets, keeping an eye out for Gokudera. A light rain had begun to fall and Yamamoto started to think that maybe he should try to find the hotel. Gokudera was probably there and he could talk to him about why he ran away.

Right as he turned around though, he noticed a familiar scent. It was cigarette smoke and ash and a little bit of expensive cologne all rolled into one, and it could only belong to one man. Yamamoto looked around and noticed a silver haired person heading his way, with their head bowed and a small bunch of flowers clutched in their hand.

The person looked up, and Yamamoto's eyes crinkled as he grinned. He watched Gokudera walk towards him with his characteristic scowl that didn't reach his bright green eyes. When Gokudera finally stopped in front of him he shoved the flowers towards Yamamoto like a petulant four year old.

"Here."

"Hahaha, thanks Gokudera! Uhh…so what does this mean exactly?"

Gokudera's scowl deepened and he began to mutter darkly under his breath. Suddenly though, he threw his arms out dramatically and yelled, "I don't know! Whatever the fuck you want it to mean! Whatever the fuck that thing was earlier! Whatever the-!"

Yamamoto cut Gokudera off swiftly as he kissed him square on the mouth.

"It means you're my boyfriend now!"

Gokudera's mouth hung open a little and his eyes looked glazed over. Yamamoto noticed that this seemed to happen whenever he kissed the Italian man. After a second though Gokudera swung into action.

"Wha! B-boyfriend! If anything you're _my _boyfriend! I mean I could definitely kick your ass and—"

Gokudera quickly became very distracted. Again.

Yamamoto grabbed his new boyfriend and tugged him close. The rain had begun to fall harder and he noticed that they were both quickly becoming thoroughly soaked. Gokudera's hair clung to his face and water dripped down his nose.

"Hahaha, Gokudera you're so cute!"

Gokudera was still scowling, but less severely now, and he didn't pull away when Yamamoto hugged him close. He simply mumbled into the taller man's chest, "Shut up. You're the cute one. I'm hot."

Yamamoto just laughed and slung an arm around Gokudera, who allowed it (barely) and they began the walk back to the hotel in the rain.

"I hope you know I'm still gonna have to kiss people when I see them here. It's just tradition." Gokudera said uncharacteristically quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I think I'll be able to handle it, but only because I can do this whenever I want."

"Do wha-?"

And for the fourth time that night, Yamamoto silenced Gokudera with a kiss.

If you asked him, Yamamoto was pretty cultured. After all, he had this whole kissing thing down to an _art. _


End file.
